


if you keep on believing (the dream that you wish will come true)

by vodkawrites



Series: YOI Disneyworld AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Fairy Tale Elements, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Royalty AU...kinda, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, disneyworld au, lots of creative liberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkawrites/pseuds/vodkawrites
Summary: Once upon a time, in a land not so far away, a modern fairytale begins with bad ideas. After all, only good fairytales start with bad ideas. In this case, it starts with bad ideas and three bottles of cheap rosé.Or; a modern fairytale where Yuuri gets drunk and somehow ends up falling in love with the guy who plays Prince Charming at Disneyworld.





	if you keep on believing (the dream that you wish will come true)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! It's been a really long time since I posted but I've been working on this for almost five months and wanted to post it. I was especially inspired by the YOI Royalty Week and their Happily Ever After prompt! I just love reading royalty AUs and I had to put my own spin on it. Please go check out that collection of fics because they are all amazing <3!
> 
> I'm sorry for not finishing my other fics. I want to say that I've been going through a really tough period of my life; however, I really want to make it up to all of you! If everything goes well, I hope to finish some of my unfinished works by the end of this year! 
> 
> Also, I've been trying to write in a new style so I hope that it comes off as something more comedic and light-hearted than before. AKA more corny and cheesy (or maybe I'm just craving to watch Disney movies and take a last-second trip to Disney). If not, I'll just return to my old style of writing! Plus, this is unedited and kind of hastily written so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> Before we begin, I want to say that this takes A LOT of creative liberties! I've had two friends do the Disney College program and I consulted with them (and about 10,000 Disney vlogs) so I tried to get some details some-what accurate. However, I acknowledge that this would NEVER in a MILLION YEARS happen at Disneyworld! So take everything with a grain of salt, please!
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this new fic!

Once upon a time, in a land not so far away, a modern fairytale begins with bad ideas. After all, only good fairytales start with bad ideas. In this case, it starts with bad ideas and three bottles of cheap rosé.

Our protagonist Yuuri Katsuki is at his fourth glass of wine of the night - hardly enough to be completely wasted but still reasonably drunk - when he suggests to go to Disneyworld. He says it as a joke, really; a throwaway suggestion that isn't meant to be taken seriously. If he were in the right state of mind, he would never say something so rash and irresponsible as to go to Disney. To be honest, he doesn't even like Disney to begin with. Sure, the music is catchy and the movies are pretty, but he doesn't exactly like theme parks. He much prefers to cocoon himself in a mountain of blankets than subject himself to a day of large crowds and overpriced merchandise.

But his real-life equivalents to Timon and Pumbaa don't see it that way. Leo and Phichit see his suggestion as an opportunity. Apparently a once in a lifetime opportunity to have a well-deserved spring break. They go on and on about how Yuuri is "boring" and ”needs to live more".

Yuuri supposes they are right.

Yuuri's never done anything that exciting. He goes to class, does his homework, and occasionally performs ballet. It’s not that much different from a Princess locked in a tower, except that tower is university and the only one trapping him is his own inner-demons. To be honest, the most exciting thing he's done in the past week was finding a moldy sandwich from behind his mini fridge. And that hardly counts as exciting - gross, maybe, but not exciting. 

So Yuuri, in his slightly drunken stupor, orders a one day ticket to Disneyworld plus a rental car plus a hotel. He clicks a bunch of other options - too intoxicated to care about the Fastpass+ choices - before passing out, seven hundred and fifty two dollars poorer.

It isn't until the next morning that he understands the severity of his problem.

The dawn breaks though the glass window, bringing hope that this day would bring dreams of happiness. Instead, Yuuri turns over in his bed, trying to ignore the blinding light that seeps into his room. It's the headache that first warns him of his bad decisions. He really wishes that he had the foresight to at least have a cup of coffee and twenty painkillers. That, or at least a bottle of water. His head’s persistent throbbing follows him as he opens his laptop. And there, opened on his browser, are all of mistakes from the previous night: one ticket to Disneywork scheduled for spring break.

Yuuri exhales, internally cursing at himself for being an irresponsible drunk. He knows that the tickets are too close to exchange for a full refund so there is nothing he can do now. He supposes he could always use an adventure.

That, or a vacation.

So he scrounges up the money needed to pay for a hotel, rental car (he supposes a new phone will have to wait another year) and sets off. Of all the stupid things he has ever done (including bad decisions such as getting drunk before his linear algebra final, giving a blow job to a TA for a better grade, pole dancing at a frat party, and having his friends arrange a Grindr date), this has to be at the top.

But Yuuri will not relent. He isn't one to quit once he sets his mind to something. And that something being a one day trip to Disneyworld.

The mere thought of the theme park has Yuuri bouncing his leg anxiously (or maybe excitedly, Yuuri isn't really sure himself). His foot taps against the floor of the monorail in irregular beats. He's pretty sure the young girl dressed as Elsa sitting next to him is glaring at him, probably whispering to her brother about the crazy man who won't sit still.

"You nervous?" Leo asks for the fifth time. He places a sympathetic hand on his knee, providing him with a sad smile.

Yuuri fights the urge to shove Leo's hand off.

Of course he is nervous!

He hates amusement parks, practically despises them. He hates people and crowds and rides with ridiculously long wait times. Why did he think this would be a good idea?

"I'm just not fond of heights," Yuuri lies, flashing them a tight-lipped smile. He doesn't want to ruin the illusion for his friends. After all, he can't ruin their adventure just because he is anxious. It simply wouldn't be fair.

So Yuuri looks out the window nervously to give some credit to his words. He glares at his own reflection in the plexiglass, ignoring to the small scenes playing out below.

This is a bad idea. Why did he think this is a good idea?

This is a bad idea.

"Are you okay?" Phichit asks.

No, he is not okay. Is anyone ever okay when someone asks 'are you okay'? Why is that even a valid question?

"Yeah," Yuuri says, his voice cracking slightly. He's sure his friends can realize that he is most certainly not okay, and judging by their expressions, they must know.

"Are you sure?" Phichit asks from behind his face mask.

Yuuri, however, doesn't pay any attention to his question. How could he when the answer is so obvious that he isn't okay?

Instead he focuses on Phichit's face mask. He wishes he had brought his own. His special travel one he purposefully stows on top of his dresser for occasions like this. How could he have forgotten? It was at the top of his packing list after all! What if he somehow contracts a deadly airborne disease? And then he gets sick and vomits all over the park and gets everyone else sick. And then he dies!

He could never live with himself if he died during this middle of his own Disney fairytale adventure because he forgot proper hygiene!

"Mhm," Yuuri finally agrees with a nod. He fights to keep his expression neutral. "Just the heights."

Yuuri simply waits for his friends to continue to press. His friends surely must know that lying. They know he doesn't have a fear of heights; he slept on the top bunk for years and loves rollercoasters. However, they merely shrug in response. Whether they believe him or are simply indifferent to his blatant lie, Yuuri does really care.

Instead, he lets out an exasperated sigh. He can't help but to be nervous. How could he not be nervous? He's in a new place surrounded by thousands of people all because his drunk self made a dumb decision! It’s overwhelming to say the least.

Yuuri pulls at the ends of his hair, tugging on the strands nervously as the monorail pulls into the station smoothly. Everyone begins so rush to the double doors which prompts Yuuri to peel himself from his bench. He carefully steps over the gap, following his friends as the crowd herds his group towards the grand entrance.

No turning back now, he supposes.

Yuuri flashes his MagicBand at the entrance before pushing through the individual turnstile. He adjusts his mouse ears - the special edition Duffy the Bear pairs exclusive to Tokyo Disney - on his head for the hundredth time. He knows he must look silly - a fluffy pair of Duffy the bear ears is usually made for kids under the age of three - but his friends insist that he wears it.Besides, he did pay nearly twenty dollars for the ears and he is not letting any money go to waste. Not after spending so much money for these tickets.

"Isn't it so pretty?" Leo asks, slinking his arm around both Phichit's and Yuuri's shoulder.

As much as Yuuri dislikes theme parks, he must agree with Leo. Disneyworld is particularly beautiful; everything about the park is truly magical. Every detail is so meticulously planned, right down to the scents that waft along Main Street. It's almost intoxicating how perfect it all is, as if he himself has somehow transported back to the 1900s. He drinks in all the brightly colored buildings and shops all lining Main Street in perfect rows, watching as they practically lead to the looming castle in the distance.

Yuuri has to admit, it is definitely worth all of the money. Even if he totally could have bought new pointe shoes or a new laptop or seven hundred boxes of instant ramen cups...

“Are you excited, Yuuri? This is your first time! You're a Disney Virgin! OMG we should get you one of those first time buttons! I still have mine back home from when I was young!” Leo cheers. He goes as far as to clap his hands together, the excitement practically radiating off of him. Leave it to a self-proclaimed Disney expert who memorized every line of every major animated film to be excited to go to Disney.

Yuuri, on the other hand, doesn't share the same enthusiasm. Sure, he likes Disney enough-he would be lying if he said he doesn't know all the words to 'Let It Go'-but he much prefers Studio Ghibli to any Disney princess movie. He just finds everything so overwhelmingly perfect.

And it makes him sick.

“Oh, I don't think that's necessary,” Yuuri explains, shaking his head. He really doesn't need any extra attention on him. He already feels ridiculous with the fluffy Duffy The Bear ears on his head. Adding a pin will only add to the ridiculousness.

“It totally is!” his friends counter as if they are trying to embarrass him more.

“Yeah, but I went in Japan lots of times," Yuuri confesses, swiping beads of sweat from the back of his neck with his hand. He hates that it is only ten in the morning in early April and he’s already sweaty. Screw Florida weather!

“But that's different!" Leo claims. "This is the real Disney! The one Walt Disney dreamed of; not some knock-off! Tokyo Disney is, like, four times smaller and they only have two parks. Just two! And one is that weird Disney Sea. Like what even is that?"

As Leo continues into a long rant about the differences between every Disney park (a rant that has been going on since they bought the tickets), Yuuri tries hard not to roll his eyes. He hardly sees how not going to Disneyworld in the States equates to him being a Disney virgin. The Tokyo Disneyworld is just as good - if not better - than this Disney! They have exclusives like Journey to the Center of the Earth and Pooh's Honey Hunt. Plus they actually still have 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and any park that has that ride is immediately perfect.

However, a purist like Leo fails to see how Tokyo Disney could possibly compare to the wonder of Disneyworld. Disneyworld is perfect in his mind and Yuuri knows this all too well. Mostly because Leo won't shut up about it.

"We get it!" Phichit exclaims, finally cutting off Leo's rant. Yuuri silently thanks him for that. He's not sure how much more he could take. Not when the entire car ride was dedicated to this exact topic and copious amount of Disney sing-a-longs.

Leo, however, just pouts. "Fine. But just so you know Tokyo Disney pales in comparison! This is the OG! Well not really because technically California is the OG but this is pretty much OG now.”

Phichit sympathetically places a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Leo, I love you, but please don't even say OG again.”

“Why? Am I not cool enough to say OG?"

Phichit glares at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll just get the map out.” Leo reaches inside his holographic fanny pack. Yes, he has an actual fanny pack. One that he designed himself. One with enough sequins to fill Ru Paul's work room. One that he willingly chose instead of a normal tote or a backpack or just about any other carrying container.

Leo unfolds the map pressing down on the creases until it is perfectly flat.

Yuuri glances over Leo's shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the colorful pictures. Reading over the pictures, Yuuri thinks he will surely get a migraine from all the brightly colored drawings and meticulous numbering system. He doesn't know how anyone could stare at the map - let alone read it - without getting a headache. It's surely a sensory overload, to say the least.

“What should we do first?” Phichit asks, looking over Leo's shoulder.

“I vote we go on Pirates before the line gets too long,” Leo suggests.

“No, that's lame. We’ve got to go to Splash mountain! It's already hot," Phichit complains, fanning himself with his hand for added effect.

"No way, that ride is so old as fuck. Plus, I never get wet!"

"You never get wet because you always want to sit in the back! You have to sit in the back!"

"But the front is scary!"

“Fine," Phichit eventually huffs, realizing the conversation is going absolutely nowhere. "Yuuri, you be the tie breaker. Pirates or Splash Mountain?"

“Um…I don't really care," Yuuri admits with an indifferent shrug. Honestly, he doesn't care; they could go on any ride and he would be happy. Well maybe not the Carousel of Progress or the Hall of Presidents but any other ride is fine by him.

Leo rolls his eyes. "You're impossible. We need to plan now or else we won't be on time for our Fastpasses!"

"Yes, because I definitely don't want to waste our wonderful Fastpasses," Yuuri remarks bitterly with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

Leo shrugs. “You're the one who chose them, not me."

"I was drunk! You know I don't make good decisions when I'm drunk," Yuuri argues, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Didn't stop you from clicking on those Fastpassss the second you saw a good picture of a hot guy like it's Grindr,” Phcihit reminds him.

"It was either Fastpasses for Prince Charming and Cinderella or for the Parade. You should be grateful we have Fastpasses at all!" Yuuri argues, completely deflecting his friend's comment. He most certainly won't acknowledge the fact that he - in his drunken state - apparently pined over an adult male dressed as a Disney Prince. In his defense, the Prince is named Charming for a reason...

"Well we can't leave him waiting," Phichit says with a sly grin.

Yuuri waves his hands frantically. “No, no, no. I am not meeting a character! It's embarrassing!" he argues.

Now don't at him wrong, he doesn't hate meeting characters. It doesn't take that much time (unless it's a popular character like Elsa or Anna) and it does allow for some cute photo mementos (and hundreds of Instagram likes, according to Phichit). However, it doesn't change the fact that Yuuri picked the lamest Fastpasses just because there was a picture of an attractive man.

"It's embarrassing," Yuuri admits lamely. He drops his arms to his side, his hands dangling as he adverts his gaze from his friends' judgmental stares.

"No it's not. Dancing on a pole at that frat party is embarrassing. But you've already done it so nothing can be more embarrassing. Anyways, setting you up on a date in Disney is, like, the opposite of embarrassing! That would be my dream!" Leo says with a dreamy sigh.

"First off, I was wasted," Yuuri lists off, holding up one slender finger for emphasis. "Second off, we're here to have fun, not set me on a date."

Phichit and Leo glance at each other, knowingly.

"We should just go on Pirates," Yuuri adds as an after thought.

"You're missing the point,” Leo complains.

"What do you want me to say?" Yuuri laments sourly. "That I was drunk and I might have thought he was hot? That I picked out stupid Fastpasses just because I think the guy in the picture is hot? That this was the worst decision I've ever had since I rushed a frat?"

Phichit's lips curl into a smirk, a satisfying devious smirk that makes him look positively evil. "Yes."

"Well you're not going to get the satisfaction because we're skipping our Fastpasses and going on something better," Yuuri decides.

"But I want to meet him!" Leo whines.

"Meeting characters is for kids," Yuuri finally counters in a feeble attempt to make his friends drop the topic altogether.

Phichit and Leo didn't pay nearly one thousand dollars to set Yuuri up on a date; they came to have fun. So who is Yuuri to ruin it by forcing them to meet someone dressed as a Disney Prince just because he makes terrible decisions when he's drunk?

“It's not for kids!" Leo defends with a huff. "I do it all the time! I love meeting characters!"

Yuuri crosses his arms over his chest. “Then you do it!” he bites back coldly. After all, if Leo wants to meet him so badly, he can. Yuuri isn't going to stop him.

Leo shrugs his shoulders indifferently. “Fine I'll just do it with you. And Phichit can be our lovely photographer, right?”

“Of course," Phichit agrees with a devious smirk. He even pulls out his cellphone and three different attachable lenses to further prove his commitment to Leo's proposition.

It's almost as if he knew this would happen all along...

“Come on, and he's right over here, right?” Leo asks.

Leo immediately grabs Yuuri's arm, tugging him along to the queue.

“I never agreed to this!” Yuuri protests. He tries to squirm out of Leo's grip but alas he is too strong. Who would've thought that precious Leo (who was almost a head shorter than Yuuri) had the strength of a body builder? He would definitely need to ask him for his training regiment.

"You agreed when you bought the ticket."

Yuuri winces. He knows Phichit is right, but it still hurts all the same.

“Now you have to!" Leo whines. "We came all this way!"

Yuuri's jaw clenches, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. It's no use to argue with Leo and Phichit; he knows he will only lose.

So Yuuri does the only thing he can do in this situation.

"Fine," he huffs in agreement. "But only becauseI paid so much for this ticket. And I want to get new Fastpasses."

And that's how Yuuri finds himself on the Fastpass+ line in front of the castle to meet Cinderella and Prince Charming.

It's stupid - so utterly stupid when he thinks about it. He is the ripe age of 23, far too old to be waiting in line for a man in a costume. And the line is long, so very, very long. So long that it wraps about the designated ropes (twice!). Who even wants to meet characters when they could be doing something - anything - else!

This is much longer than he would ever want to wait. And in the Florida heat, nonetheless!

Yuuri didn't even think people liked Cinderella all that much (and enough to even have a Fastpass+ capabilities). Yes, she is an original princess, but when is the last time someone actually said Cinderella is their favorite movie? Oh, right never.

Yet they are squashed together in the queue between screaming kids and their tired parents. Yuuri remembers that they could be on Splash Mountain right now. If only he wasn't such a horny drunk...

At the very least, he has a good look of the man his drunk self has decided was worth wasting a Fastpass for.

Enter his love interest.

Form where he stands on the line, Yuuri has to admit the man playing the Prince is quite attractive. Apparently his drunk self has a thing for beautiful men. Who would've thought?

The first Yuuri notices is how tall he is. Not that he is as tall as a basketball player, but he certainly has a few inches on Yuuri himself. And his height is emphasized by his rather lean frame, making him have a sort of poise to him. That pose that matches the very charming aesthetic of the Prince Charming, which Yuuri finds endearing. He may not be true royalty, but he somehow gives him princely vibes. Disney definitely knows how to cherry-pick the perfect cast. 

Yuuri watches as he interacts with a young girl dressed in a Sleeping Beauty dress. She sweetly pushes her autograph book into the Prince’s arms, blushing as he writes his name in sweet cursive. He hands the book over to the Cinderella character before glancing down the queue of people.

Yuuri doesn’t realize that he has been staring at him - longer than anyone probably should - until their eyes meet briefly. It’s truly a fairytale moment. The Prince’s eyes seem to sparkle, his eyes a hypnotic shade of blue that doesn’t seem real. He must be imagining it; there is no way that eyes sparks like that.

Yuuri tugs his gaze away. He wouldn't want to be seen gawking and drooling over a man in a costume.

Instead, Yuuri tries to entertain himself with something to keep his wandering eyes busy. He instinctively adjusts his clothes, pressing all of the little wrinkles out of his ‘Tokyo’ t-shirt. He even pulls up his selfie camera just to make sure there isn’t one single strand of hair out place. He must look so absolutely vain - primping before taking a character photo - but he has to make a good impression. He would be lying if he says he didn't try to look presentable, maybe eve trying to woo the young man’s attention away from the Cinderella to him. It sounds so ridiculous, but he wants to impress him. And with that man looking like he legitimately walked out of a Disney movie, he can't help but feel a bit inferior.

Pocketing his phone, Yuuri glances at the Prince from the corner of his eyes. He may just be imagining it, but he thinks the Prince is staring at him. It must be the direction of the photographer or the best angle to avoid sun glare, definitely not just because he is trying to get another glimpse of Yuuri.

Yuuri nervously bounces on the balls of his feet, waiting for the line to move forward. He agonizingly watches as the next two groups of people go up to meet the Prince, leaving nothing but an obnoxious attendant standing between him and his Prince Charming.

"Next guests please," the attendant says, a cheerful smile plastered on his face.

"Come on!" Leo says, tugging Yuuri along.

Yuuri wordlessly follows.

"Why hello there!" the woman dresses as Cinderella recites easily.

Yuuri, however, ignores her words, choosing to stare at his Prince Charming instead.

Yes, his, not Cinderella’s.

The Prince is even more handsome standing three feet away from him than he had thought. His promotional photos online simply do him no justice. Those hardly capture his natural beauty under glow of him under the natural Florida sun. He's beautiful, radiant, absolutely stunning. Yuuri hardly thinks there is a singular word in the English language that can fully encapsulate his beauty. His jaw is perfectly angular, like it is chiseled from the goddess Aphordite herself. His eyes are a gorgeous shade of teal-blue with gold flecks scattered near his pupil. And even through the wig is positively awful - he does not make a good brunet in the slightest - Yuuri can't help but to blush.

"Hello there," the man playing Prince Charming finally says. The way he greets him, the words curling around his lips, makes Yuuri feel like he is the only person in the world. He wonders what the Prince must sound like when he isn't in costume...

“Hi," Leo greets, mimicking the same cheerful tone as the characters.

Somehow, Yuuri thinks that he fits in much better with the Disney royals than he does.

“Are you here for the ball?” Cinderella asks, as per her script.

Yuuri swallows. He tries to focus on her - he really does - but his eyes just keep wandering back to the Prince, like a dousing rod. Brown meeting blue.

Why must his body betray him like this?

“Um...yes?” Yuuri squeaks out. He looks to Phichit for support, for a hint, for a way out, for anything. If anyone knows how to get himself out of any situation, it would be Phichit.

Instead, he simply gives Yuuri a thumbs up.

So much for being his wingman.

“That's perfect!” The Cinderella actress exclaims, clapping her hands together.

“Let me check if you're on the list,” the Prince says smoothly, in a rehearsed sort of way.

Yuuri looks up from the ground, his eyes meeting the Prince's angular face.

Yuuri think he must be imagining it but it looks like the Prince is blushing. Surely it couldn't be. It must be a sunburn or his perfectly done makeup. Yes, definitely the makeup.

The Prince coughs. In a practiced way, the Prince pantomimes a fake notepad, scrolling through an invisible list as if he is looking for something. "Your name, please."

“Yuuri,” he blurts out but it comes out wrong. It sounds almost foreign, as if he is saying it for the first time. He overemphasizes the 'ri' and shortens the 'uu' as if his name is Uri.

The man playing the Prince must think he is an idiot for stumbling over something so basic as his own name. One year olds could say their name and yet Yuuri can't? The Prince must take him for a fool.

To his surprise, he doesn't seem fazed by his stumble. In a natural - almost out of character way - he beams at Yuuri, his lips curling into a heart-shaped smile.

“Yuuri,” Prince Charming repeats back. It sounds so natural coming from his lips. The way he shortens the ‘u’ and curls the ‘r’ to sound like a ‘d’. Yuuri thinks his name has never sounded more beautiful.

"And I'm Leo," he adds, although even he knows no one is really listening to him.

The Prince looks momentarily stunned, as if he too forgot Leo is standing right in front of him.

“Ah, yes, you two are the only guests we’ve been waiting for!" the Prince says, correcting his mistake.

"Now our ball can begin!" Cinderella cheers, clapping her hands together insufferably. He can tell she recites this line over and over ad nauseam, and even she is tired of hearing it.

Yuuri smiles nervously. He supposes he could play along.

"Do you dance?” Cinderella asks.

Leo straights his shoulders. “Of course we dance!" he defends with a huff.

The Prince raises an eyebrow, silently challenging his claim.

"Right, Yuuri?” Leo asks as he elbows Yuuri in the stomach.

"Ow," Yuuri squeaks.

"So...do you dance?" Prince Charming repeats, ignoring the short exchange between them.

"Um. Yeah," Yuuri agrees.

Of course he dances. He's a dance major, after all. He could dance better than any of the so-called Disney Prince ever could. He was once crowned a national junior champion. And yet, he can't even verbalized the few words of agreement in front of a man dressed as a Disney character without melting into a puddle.

Pathetic.

“Well why don't you show us?" Cinderella declares with a smile that is anything but innocent. She immediately takes Leo's hands and leads him into a standard waltz pose. The two swing around for a bit, not exactly dancing so much as swaying playfully to silent music.

That leaves the Prince and Yuuri...

"May we?" the Prince asks with a smile.

Yuuri lets out a slow breath. He glances up at the Prince, trying to find an answer in his eyes. There is brief hint of hesitation in the way he looks at Yuuri. However, the uncertainty it is quickly replaced with a smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes.

“Don't be nervous," the Prince tries to assure him.

Yuuri looks at the Prince's outstretched hand. He chews on his bottom lip, contemplating the situation.

Yuuri doesn't exactly know what to do. Should he decline the Prince's advances, siding with the logical and sensible part of his conscious? Or should he take his outstretched hand into his and have his fairy tale dance with a Disney Prince?

The choice feels like a knife plunging deep into the pit of his stomach.

It's the same unsettling feeling Yuuri is all too familiar with. The same sensation he feels when he dreams he is taking a test that he doesn't know the answers and is butt naked in front of his class and his professor. Except this isn't a dream and he's very much gawking at a man dressed as an animated character. He much prefers that he were naked taking a test than being here. At least then he wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of a hot stranger.

A bitter part of his brain him that this is all part of his job. A facade; nothing more than an outlined script manufactured by the capitalistic corporation that sells this stuff for profit known as Disney.

The wretched thoughts make him wonders how many times he has played this game, toyed with the emotions of fellow guests until they began to believe they were special. He wonders how many before fell into the same awful trap as to fall in love with a man pretending to be a Disney character for a paycheck.

Yet there is something so genuine about it all. It makes Yuuri feel like he is Cinderella and this stranger is his Prince, here to sweep him away from his provincial life.

Well he didn't travel to Disney for nothing.

Mustering up all of his courage, Yuuri agrees with a triumphant "alright."

The Prince smiles as Yuuri takes his hand into his. The Prince sets him into a promenade position, one hand clasped together and the other wrapped around the small of his back. He tries to lead them into a dance, swaying in a rehearsed sort of way that lacks any real substance, if Yuuri isn't being honest.

Yuuri recognizes that he must be a beginner, taking only the necessary basic courses required to learn some beginner poses. Judging from his stance, it's clear that the Prince surely isn't suited to lead. He is stiff and barely able to stay in time.

Yuuri supposes he must take matters into his own hands.

Yuuri easily switches their position, taking the lead from the Prince in a single move. The Prince, however, doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he leans in naturally, his movements becoming more fluid as they dance slowly in sync. 

Trying to get a better look at him, Yuuri tilts his head up in an attempt to memorize the features of the man that fits so naturally with him. It's the simple things he notices first; the little, inconsequential details no one would think to pay attention to that makes Yuuri so drawn to the stranger The way the corner of his eyes crinkle when he smiles wide. The way his long eyelashes flutter when he blinks. The way the layers of foundation try to cover the natural freckles on his nose. They're all such simple things - the makeup, the smile, the freckles - and yet, they mean everything to him. It's the little things that only makes him fall in love just a little bit more.

“You're quite good," the Prince admits. Yuuri noticed that his voice is breathless as they pull apart. Yuuri hardly thinks that is part of the mandated script. And if it is, he must be an outstanding actor.

“I am a dancer,” Yuuri manages to squeak out.

Is it hot outside today or is it just him?

“I study dance at University of Miami,” Yuuri adds as a side note.

“Of course you're a dancer," Cinderella chimes in, reminding Yuuri that she (and Leo) is still there. "You two look natural together."

“You give my Cinderella here a run for her money."

Yuuri fidgets, suddenly feeling very exposed by the Prince's comment.

“Stop, I'm not that good," Yuuri confesses, his cheeks burning.

Really, he's not. In the world of dance, he'd hardly call himself accomplished. He has yet to star in any major productions, rarely gets picked for solos and only occasionally choreographs his own pieces. He hasn't won a competition in years, settling for silver at sectionals, regionals and nationals! Not to mention that he even stepped on Victor's foot once or twice (to be fair, it was definitely Victor's fault and not his).

Although, the way they dance so naturally together - fitting together like two puzzle pieces -, it’s no wonder that the Prince must think he is a professional dancer.

"I bet Cinderella's better," Yuuri mutters, glancing over at the Princess. The way he says her name feels wrong in his mouth, sour in a way. The taste reminds him of the tea his mother would make when he was sick - bitter and cold.

He wishes he hadn't said anything at all.

“Oh really?" the Prince smirks. "Well then why don't you show me just how good you are. You know, there's a ball tonight.”

“W-What?” Yuuri sputters.

“6pm to be exact," he says, his voice low so only Yuuri can hear his words. "I always wait outside the castle gate for my guests to arrive.”

Yuuri blinks twice.

"I'm sorry? I don't-"

“Six pm,” the man dressed as the Prince repeats with finality. “The castle. I always make sure I greet my favorite guests at the gate."

Yuuri tilts his head slightly to meet his fairytale Prince's. He narrows his eyes at him - brown meeting blue - looking for a sign.

Is he saying what he thinks he is saying?

“Oh…” Yuuri's says, his voice barely above a whisper. Surely he couldn't he suggesting to meet after work. Not when he probably has hundreds of other things he could be doing. Not when he could lose his job over him. And Yuuri isn't worth losing a dream job like this over.

“Ah, I admit, would love to dance with you longer but we have other guests to entertain," the Prince confesses. He gestures to the line of people and the frustrated attendant who is trying to entertain the next guests in line.

“Oh. Um," Yuuri mumbles, stumbles over his words.

What does one even say in this situation?

'Oh yes I would absolutely love to spend my evening with a man I barely know and possibly risk getting him fired!’

“Let's grab a photo so you both can always remember Cinderella and your Prince Charming!"

After a moment, Yuuri nods slowly, momentarily stunned by the Prince's declaration.

It all feels like a blur once Leo and the woman playing Cinderella join them in a line. The four of them settling into their own natural poses, flashing smiles at the cameras.

“Smile!” Phichit calls, lifting his phone to take a photo.

Yuuri innocently holds up two peace signs at the camera, trying very hard not to think about how close the Prince is to him. Close enough that he can smell his musky cologne. He wonders if the Prince can hear how fast his heart is beating.

After the complementary photos are taken, the attendant begins to usher them towards away from the two characters.

“Until we meet again, my love,” the Prince whispers to Yuuri.

Yuuri nods, stumbling away from their character meet-and-greet towards the bottom of the castle stairs.

"This isn't fair! I wanted to marry a Prince!" Leo whines. For emphasis, he dramatically holds a hand over his heart.

“There’s always Prince Phillip or Naveen or Shang,” Phichit reminds him.

“I guess you’re right,” Leo admits with a shrug of his shoulders. “Plus, he wasn’t really my type.”

“Eh, he’s pretty attractive, right Yuuri?!” Phichit asks with a smirk.

"Let me see!" Leo insists, grabbing at the phone. 

Yuuri leans over to get a better look at his phone. There, certain as the sun, is the only proof that the exchange even took place. The four of them, bodies pressed close together, as they smile toward the camera.

“Its a true Cinderella Story!" Phichit gushes, swiping between three different photos to decide which one captures the perfect angle to match his Instagram theme.

Yuuri has to agree. Nothing could be more of a fairytale than meeting a princely stranger, dancing together, and basically falling in love. And as much as he hates theme parks and cliches and anything that would suggest that he is living in a fairytale, he supposes there must be some magic at Disney. That, or he really needs to rely on his drunk self more often.

And if you're wondering, yes, the two end up falling in love, spending the rest of their days together. You could say they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! If you like this, feel free to send a comment/kudos my way! It really means the world to me~!
> 
> Also, there is enough interest in this fic, I would love to write a Victor POV of this fic, including their 6PM date. That, or just writing a Disney themed story (either Disney on Ice or just Disneyworld with all of the characters)! 
> 
> If you like this fic, please check out some of my other fics!!
> 
> Thank you once again and I hope all of you have a magical day ;)


End file.
